Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 13
Wazzup minna? This is chapter 13 in the series! Sorry it wasnt posted up yesterday but i'm gonna write it today! Yay Characters.... Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Tanaka Hyuuga The Unknown team And the Mystery Guest! Last Time.... Kaiousei prepared to play the Unknown. But with Tanaka playing dirty though out the first half, The Unknown were in the lead 1-0 to them. Tasuku fell ill and got switched out, a new player came along and introduced herself to be Hikari Royaldi. Then the second half starts...... The New Player, Recovering and Love! At the river bank... Peep peep! the second half starts with Akuji's kickoff, Akuji: Its time......Kaguyo! Me: Kaguyo? Who is that? Hikari: it might be his alter ego......If he has one that is..... Me: huh? Hikari! Watch out! the ball heads towards her. she turns around but then Akuji steps in and intercepts the ball. Hikari: huh? Akuji? Kaguyo: Its fine.......i'm ok. I look at the bruise on his knee. Tsurugi: head up and shoot! Kaguyo: Argh! Out of the way you worm! ???: Ouch! He runs at the speed of sound.....No really it looks like it! Kaguyo: Eternal Flame Storm! It heads for the goalie. He yawns and catches it with one hand. ?????: Was that the best you could do? Kaguyo: Grr! Dont your Dare! Me: Akuji! Calm down! Kaguyo; I'm not akuji.....I'm......Kaguyo!!!!! Akuji: Argh!!! What the hell? Kaguyo: Shut up you! and stay there! Akuji: Kaguyo! Nooo! Me: Akuji! Whats wrong? Akuji calms down and turns towards me. Akuji: Ha ha ha! It was nothing!......He he...... Tsurugi: You seem a bit nervous....and shakey..... ?: Get on with the match!!!!!!!!!! He kicks the ball at Akuji, Akuji see's this and kicks the ball towards the goal. But the goalie punches it out. It goes out though.... ?????: Hmm.....He's getting stonger at the minute......Need to up my game here....... the match contiues. Tsurugi: Pass it to Hikari! We havent seen what she can do yet...... Gemini passes the ball to Hikari. Hikari: Thanks Gemini! Gemini: no problem! Hikari dribbles up the ball up the field skillfully and feinted past the opponents with spped and grace. Kii: Awesome! Me: Wow! she's amazing! Akuji: Wow..........She is so..... Hikari: Hmm? Did you say somthing? Akuji blushes. Akuji: Uh....no! Ha ha! Hikari rolls her eyes and carry on, she looks as if she was about to pass to Tsurugi. Tsurugi: Dont pass! you shot! Hikari: Got it! She gets ready for the shot. Hikari: Golden Victory shoot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: woah! they are never gonna be able to save that! ?????: Argh! To.....Strong! Got to win.........For..........Master! Gah! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hikari: Never mess with a girl! Me: Yatta! we scored! We all celebarted. i looked at Tasuku who was still looking pale. Tasuku: i cant belive it.......Him.....Really......Why......... Mystery Person: Hi.... Tasuku; Huh? who's there? anyone? Mystery Person: Onii-Chan! Tasuku: Is this a wind up or somthing? Mystery person: No! she steps out from behind. Tasuku looks in Shock. Tasuku: R.....Rese? Rese: Hey! Onii-Chan! she hugs Tasuku. He smiles. Tasuku: So.....How come your here? Rese: Just to drop by! Tasuku: Hmm....... Rese: Hey! Is this a proper team? Tasuku: I'm part of it! but i.......got a bit shocked.....so i'm on the bench..... Rese: Hey! Look at the girl with the brown hair and pink bow......she looks like someone i know..... Tasuku; I know what your thinking.....Kira Kotoni right? Rese: Yep......But she looks all grown up...... Tasuku: Still as hyper as ever though.... they both start laughing. i smile, The match continues. Me: ok! one more goal to go! Team; Yeah! Tsurugi: akuji the ball! Akuji seems to busy starring at Hikari. the ball hits him. He falls over. Akuji: Ouch! Uh....sorry about that! Tsurugi: Are you gonna play properly or not? Akuji: I was just- Tsurugi: you were starring at Hikari! Akuji; Because i- Tsurugi: dont say it....i think i already know judging by your act... Me: come on you guys! Lets do this! Tsurugi, Akuji, Everyone! The Tactics! Sorry Jason! This doesnt include you! Jason: what? Come on! Ok! I'm here to protect the goal! Ok! Me: ok.....you guys! Lets go! the team get into a zig zag shape. Gemini: Z Drive! The Hissatsu Tactics come into shape! At last! We done it! ?: Come guys! We cant lose! For masters sake. Tanaka: Argh! they are gonna win! Team! Pull yourself together! ?: Got it sir! lets go! But they get blown away. Gemini: Yes! Kii: That was so cool! Tsurugi! score! Tsurugi: Kira! The Hissatsu! Me: ok! Tsurugi + Me: Worlds......End!!!!!!!!!!! The sparkly purple drop shot goes into the goal. ?????: No! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1-2 to Kaiousei Gakuen! Tsurugi: Nice work! Me: you too..... The match ends with us winning. Me: Yes! Now! the police arrive. Police guy; You again? Well.....Tanaka, your gonna have to come with me.... Tanaka: grr........Kaiousei! You will be destoryed!!!!!!! The police take him away. The Unknown get back to their senses. ?: Woah.......what happened.......Thanks......Kaiousei.........If it wasnt for you.....We would of been gone! Me; thats ok! you lot should be getting home now.... ?: Got it.....Thanks...... Me: Bye! they ran back to their homes. Me: Well......Thats another match won! See you guys tomorrow! Me and Gemini walk back and everyone else walks to their homes. But Akuji stays still. Hikari walks off to town. Akuji: Hikari! Wait! Hikari: what is it Akuji? she walks back over to him. Akuji; I just wanted to say that i! Hikari: you? Akuji; I.....Uh.....I- Next Time.... Akuji declares his feelings! But Hikari seems a bit flustered.........Mean while, Hitokimo makes a uni for the team! And the team love it! And the new coach comes along to help out the team. But Tenma find out about the team! what will he think? Kotoni~x 14:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series